My heart say I love you
by AlissaLusth
Summary: Danny está enamorado de Dougie, pero tiene miedo y se esconde de todos.  Es una historia que escribí hace mucho sobre ellos, está en metroblog y en blogspot, pero quería subir aquí algo, aunque no entiendo mucho  :


****¿Cuándo ha empezado todo esto?****

****¿Cuándo empecé a sentir esto que siento?****

****De verdad que ya no lo soporto.****

****Es imposible, vamos.****

****¿Ni me he dado cuenta, y estoy enamorado? Já. Tom no sabe lo que dice. ¿Cómo voy a estar yo, Daniel Alan David Jones, enamorado? ¡Y más de esa persona!****

****Es lógicamente ilógico. No tiene sentido.****

****Si él , si Tom , supiera de quién dice que estoy enamorado lo retiraría. Está claro.****

****Como mucho, puedo querer, o llegar a querer algún día, a Georgia. Pero ¡a esa persona no! Eso lo tengo claro.****

****Miro el móvil, que vuelve a sonar , y lo apago. Cuelgo . No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.****

****Y menos con él.****

****¿Para qué?****

****¿Para que me diga que no puedo esconderme de las cosas?****

****¿Para que me diga que el estar enamorado no es algo malo?****

****No, gracias. Si quiero un psicólogo ya lo contrataré yo mismo.****

****Quizás... No, ¡por dios!****

****Tom ya me está comiendo los sesos. Dentro de poco empezaré a pensar también que todo es de color de rosa, como él.****

****Ni me levanto de la cama cuando escucho el timbre sonar.****

****No tengo ganas.****

****Para qué.****

****Será Tom, para echarme al bronca por no cogerle el teléfono.****

****Porque sí, sé que hoy tenemos ensayo. Pero no voy a ir. No ******_**puedo**_****** ir.****

****Me distraeré , me confundiré , y me dirán que así no puedo seguir.****

****¡Pero es que ellos no saben cómo me siento! Toda la confusión, el dolor al verlo... absolutamente todo lo que llevo sintiendo desde que esto empezó. Que si quiera sé cuándo fue.****

****El timbre insiste y ya me duele la cabeza de tanto oírlo sonar.****

****Suspiro cansadamente.****

****No es Tom.****

****Él tiene una llave de mi casa, de aquí, no le gusta usarla, siempre intenta no hacerlo, pero cuando pasan estas cosas siempre la termina usando.****

****Tampoco tengo ganas de ver a Georgia.****

****Y mucho menos a Dougie o a Harry.****

****Y, por la forma en la que toca ahora la puerta estoy seguro, tanto que podría apostar, que es Harry.****

****Me tapo la cara con la almohada, intentando evadirme, perderme, no ser nadie, que no me conozcan, ser alguien solitario en un mundo lleno de compañía, no tener problemas, no tener ****_****estos****_**** problemas.****

****Desearía esfumarme, convertirme en polvo y que me llevara el viento lejos, lo más lejos que pudiera.****

****El timbre y la puerta siguen sonando. Y me cansa un poco. Estoy harto de ese sonido.****

****¿No se casará, quién quiera que sea, de tocar?****

****Estoy casi seguro de que es Harry.****

****Pero creo, solamente creo, aunque es lo más probable, que esté acompañado.****

****Genial...****

****Me aplasto más fuerte la almohada contra la cabeza.****

****No sé cuándo empezó todo esto. De verdad que no lo sé. Pero ya no puedo más.****

****Y lo peor es que me lo intento desmentir a mí mismo. Sigo creyendo que es imposible. Aunque sé que no lo es.****

****Y, en el fondo de mi ser, quiero gritárselo al mundo.****

****Que se entere todo el mundo.****

****Pero mi orgullo es mayor. ¡Te imaginas qué dirían!****

****Aunque, si le pudiera tener, no me importaría decírselo al mundo entero. Me tragaría mi orgullo. Y probablemente me sentiría mejor, como si hubiera algo que me pesa demasiado en el corazón y consiguiera quitármelo. Sí, ahora mismo hay algo que me ahoga por dentro.****

****El no poder decírselo, el no saber si es realmente lo que pienso...el ... el pensar que estoy enamorado. Me agobia. Me destruye.****

****El timbre y la puerta no dejan de sonar , y ya llevan como media hora haciéndolo. Me duele demasiado la cabeza de tanto escucharlo.****

****Toso fuerte , para que se me quede la voz aún más ronca de como la tengo ya al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse .****

****Al final Tom sí que la ha usado.****

****Escucho como suben las escaleras, con pisadas fuertes, duras. Y como caminan hasta mi habitación, con pasos firmes, grandes, como zancadas, y fuertes.****

****La puerta de mi habitación se abre y me quito la almohada de la cabeza para ver a Tom y a Harry mirándome , apoyados en el marco de la puerta.****

****Les miro, intentando leer qué les pasa por la cabeza. Desearía tener super poderes, como ****_****superman****_****, o alguno de estos que salen en las películas, para poder hacerlo. Leerles la mente.****

****Me cruzo con sus miradas alternativamente , y lo que veo me asombra.****

****No es odio, rencor o decepción. Es preocupación, por parte de ambos.****

****¡Están preocupados por mí! ...¿Por qué?****

****-Levántate, gandul. Llegamos tarde al ensayo - me ordena Harry, con determinación. Aunque en su voz , si te fijas, puedes leer claramente la preocupación.****

****-No puedo, estoy enfermo - respondo. Y me alegro de lo ronca que ha sonado mi voz. Incluso parece de verdad, que estoy malo de verdad.****

****Harry mira a Tom, y ambos asienten casi a la vez.****

****No entiendo nada. Nada de nada. Aunque por lo que me han dicho yo soy el tonto. Tampoco me preocupa mucho. Si quiera un poco.****

****Harry sale de la habitación después de haberme dedicado una mirada cariñosa, compasiva.****

****Y Tom se acerca a la cama.****

****Sé lo que viene ahora. Una de sus charlas de ****_****todo-no-es-siempre-perfecto-pero-se-puede-arreglar****_**** de esas que me conozco bien.****

****Se sienta en el borde de mi cómoda cama, mirándome, preocupado aún, por algo que él, en realidad, no sabe.****

****-¿Qué te pasa, Danny? - pregunta, añadiendo el diminutivo de mi primer nombre con cariño.****

****-Nada, solo estoy malo, ya me pondré mejor, ni que me estuviera muriendo- respondo, evitando su mirada. Porque sé que si le miro acabaré contándoselo todo, absolutamente todo.****

****Suspira, y niega con la cabeza, para sí mismo.****

****-Danny, te conozco , más incluso de lo que crees. Algo te pasa . Es el amor, lo sé , yo me encontraba igual cuando me enamoré de Giovanna , pero no entiendo por qué le pones tanto drama.****

****¡Pues claro que no lo entiende!****

****Él piensa que estoy enamorado de Georgia. Pero no sabe que, en realidad, no es así. Que no lo es ni por asomo. No se le parece para nada.****

****A Georgia le tengo cariño, es verdad, sí. ¡Pues claro que se lo tengo! Pero nada más. La quiero, como a una amiga. Y ese es uno de los principales problemas.****

****Que debo cortar con ella.****

****-Dejalo, Tom. No es nada, de verdad. -Comento, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo después de darme cuenta de lo que debo hacer ahora. No puedo seguir con Geo. Sería egoísta e inmaduro por mi parte. Y podré ser cualquier cosa, pero no soy un ********mierdas, ni un egoísta. Y Georgia es una gran amiga, desde luego, pero de ahí no pasa. No puedo engañarme a mí mismo, ni a ella tampoco, mucho menos. Yo no soy así.****

****Miro a Tom, que me mira sacudiendo la cabeza. Intentando entender algo que ni yo mismo entiendo.****

****-Danny, no sé por qué te asusta enamorarte, pero no es nada malo, de verdad. Es lo más bonito del universo.****

****Hace una pausa, para mirarme y sonreírme dulce, con cariño, sabiendo de lo que habla, recordando su historia.****

****-Y Georgia te quiere de verdad. Todo puede ser perfecto.****

****Suspiro , cansado y le miro a los ojos.****

****Y es entonces cuando me dispongo a decírselo todo.****

****Sincero, humilde, vergonzoso, sentimental, abriendo mi corazón, cerrado hasta hoy.****

****-Tom, ese es el problema. Yo a Geo le tengo un cariño impresionante, es una gran amiga, y se le pasara algo me moriría, porque la quiero , sí, como eso, como a una amiga. No puedo seguir con ella. No puedo engañarme a mí mismo. Y mucho menos a ella. No seré yo quien le haga sufrir lo que no quiero que sufra, no la voy a engañar. Porque no es a ella a quien amo, de quien estoy enamorado, y ese es el problema, Tom.****

****Tom me mira, perplejo, con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que parece que se le van a salir , sin entender.****

****Él estaba convencido de que me había enamorado de Georgia, y que el problema era que tenía miedo de lo que eso significaba. Pero se equivocaba, y ahora lo sabe.****

****-Pero...- me miró, antes de continuar- ¿de quién?****

****-Eso no importa, Tom.****

****Niega con la cabeza.****

****-Es lo principal ahora.****

****Suspiro de nuevo y le pongo las manos en los hombros, mirándole a los ojos, con sinceridad.****

****-Tom, escuchame bien - digo, vocalizando cada palabra - probablemente no me creas, pero es así. Si, como tú dices, estoy enamorado. Entonces...****

****-¿Quién, Danny? -Insiste.****

****Le miro a los ojos, suspiro y susurro.****

****-Estoy enamorado de Dougie.****

****Le miro, y, al ver que no dice nada, prosigo.****

****-No sé cómo pasó, Tom, no sé cuándo pasó. Sólo sé que pasó. Y no lo entiendo. Siempre ha sido mi amigos, con el que irme de copas, con el que ligarnos a dos******_**mazizorras. **_******De verdad no lo entiendo, lo juro. Nunca me he sentido atraído por los hombres, nunca, me daban asco cuando veía a dos chicos besándose, lo juro, por lo que quieras, lo juro. Pero ahora, cuando lo veo, cuando veo a Dougie sonreír siento que todo vale la pena, cualquier cosa , siento que todo es genial, y que puedo salir adelante pase lo que pase. Pero cuando lo veo mal, triste, siento que el mundo se me derrumba y que nada vale la pena. Que todo es una mierda. Cuando lo veo con uno de sus ligues, Tom ¿sabes como me siento? Si quiera yo lo sé, nunca lo he sentido, pero, quizás, esas ganas de arrancarle los pelos a la tipa se puedan llamar celos, ¿verdad , Tom? , ¿verdad?-Hago una pausa, pequeña, para respirar, lo he dicho todo de carrerilla, y a mis pulmones, les acaba afectando- Todo es una mierda , Tom - Unas lágrimas consiguen salir de mis ojos antes de pronunciar, más bien susurrar, la última frase, mi última duda - ¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, Tom?****

****Me he desahogado, me he quitado un peso de encima, no del todo, pero lo he hecho.****

****Necesitaba contarlo, liberarme de ese gran peso que me corroía, ahora lo sigue haciendo, pero mucho menos.****

****He compartido mi dolor con alguien.****

****Y ese ya es un gran paso.****

****Según termino de hablar unos brazos me rodean.****

****Tom me abraza, compasivo, entendiendo, o quizás solamente intentándolo, pero lo hace. Y me reconforta.****

****Los abrazos de Tom siempre lo hacen.****

****-Danny...****

****Se calla.  
>Sé que no sabe qué decir, es normal, yo, desde luego no sabría qué decir, qué hacer.<strong>**

****Yo, probablemente, si no fuera yo el que estaba en esta situación, me reiría, joder, es la mar de gracioso, ahora siento todo lo que deben haber sufrido aquellos de los que me reía.****

****¡Incluso Tom, cuando me confesó que estaba enamorado de Giovanna, y no se atrevía a decírselo! Y ahora está aquí, apoyándome.****

****No me lo merezco.****

****-Danny, tienes que decírselo -Me susurra, lentamente, haciéndomelo entender, palabra por palabra, sílaba por sílaba, letra por letra.****

****-No -contesto, rotundamente-.****

****-Daniel, por Dios...****

****La puerta principal se abre y hace que se calle, le ha interrumpido.****

****No sé qué era lo que iba a decir. Pero, por suerte, no lo ha dicho.****

****Porque sé que me acabaría convenciendo.****

****Y no quiero hacerlo.****

****Porque el amor también se supera ,¿no?****

**_**Point of view of Dougie Lee Poynter **_**

****Al parecer Danielo está en cama.****

****Me lo acaba de decir Harry, que me ha ido a buscar al estudio, donde se supone que teníamos ensayo.****

****Es raro. Danny, el Danny que yo conozco, siempre tiene fuerzas para todo. Nunca falta a un ensayo por voluntad propia. ¡Es lo que le apasiona!****

****La música es lo único que he visto que, a veces, se ha tomado en serio.****

****Pero ya lleva al menos un mes que no ensayamos.****

****Siempre hay alguna escusa.****

****Y me gustaría saber por qué lo hace.****

****Se supone que soy su mejor amigo ¿no?****

****Ya no lo parece. Hace ya bastante tiempo que ni me llama ni recibe mis llamadas. ¡Me cuelga! ¡A mí! ¡A su mejor amigo! ¿Alguien lo entiende? Porque desde luego yo no.****

****Quisiera saber qué le pasa, el por qué de este repentino cambio.****

****Incluso he hablado con Georgia, por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo, y ella tampoco sabe nada.****

****Es como si se lo hubiera comido la tierra, como si se hubiera convertido en polvo y una brisa lo hubiera hecho perderse.****

****Claro, si no fuera porque sabemos de sobra que está en su casa.****

****Harry aparca delante de su casa. Salimos del coche, rápidos, casi corriendo, quiero verle, esa es mi razón ¿la de Harry? Ni idea.****

****Saca de su bolsillo un llavero que juraría que se lo he visto a Tom , y abre la puerta.****

****Subo las escaleras sin esperarlo. Quiero llegar , ******_**necesito**_****** llegar, verle, saber cómo está, enterarme de las respuestas , por qué no me llama, por qué no contesta mis llamadas, por qué está desaparecido , por qué , por qué...****

****En cuanto llego a la habitación freno, en el marco de la puerta.****

****Danny está abrazado a Tom, y estoy completamente seguro de que ha estado llorando. Tiene los ojos hinchados, rojos.****

****Pero, lo que más me molesta es cómo le mira Tom. Como si le entendiera, cosa que solo significaría que se lo ha contado, como si quisiera ayudarlo, y fuera a intentarlo, cosa que también significa que se lo ha contado.****

****Y, puede parecer una estupidez, pero me molesta. Sí, me molesta que halla confiado en él, y no en mí.****

****¿Desde cuando? Siempre, y repito: siempre, me lo cuenta todo a mí antes que a él.****

****¿Qué nos ha pasado, Danny?****

****_Point of view of Daniel Alan David Jones. _****

****Un ruido se escucha en la puerta. Miro hacia ella y veo a mi mejor amigo, a ese que, sin saber cómo, me ha quitado el sueño. Ese que, de verdad que no entiendo cómo, ha conseguido enamorarme.****

****Algo en su mirada no me gusta. ¿Qué es?****

****Parece decepción.****

****¿Está decepcionado?****

****¿Por qué?****

****¿También esto lo hago mal?****

****¿Qué es lo que se supone que he hecho ahora?****

****Os juro que odio este sentimiento. Es entre frustración e incomprensión.****

****Y lo peor es que nadie me puede ayudar, esto es algo propio. El dolor, la felicidad. Cualquier sentimiento que sienta es solo mío.****

****Mío y de nadie más.****

****Tampoco quiero compartirlo, me lo merezco.****

****Me merezco esto que me pasa, me lo merezco, sí.****

****Por haber sido un cabrón cuando la gente me necesitaba.****

****Aunque en realidad, lo que la gente no sabe, es que lo hacía porque no soporto ver a las personas mal, pero ¿cómo voy a mostrar mi lado débil? No puedo.****

****No necesito que la gente sepa cómo soy, que las cosas me afectan , porque , entonces, ya tienen un punto débil mío, algo por lo que hacerme sufrir.****

****De nuevo.****

****Tom nos mira a ambos antes de levantarse de la cama, dándome una palmada en la espalda , sonriéndome con aprecio, con orgullo, aunque no sé por qué, podrá estar cualquier cosa de mí, pero no orgulloso, seguro.****

****Y después sonríe a Dougie , antes de hablar.****

****-Me voy, esto... necesitáis hablar.****

****Antes de que si quiera pueda rechistar sale, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, obligando a Dougie a adentrarse más en la habitación.****

****Pero no lo hace mucho, se queda de pie, al lado de la puerta, a unos metros míos, muchos, me parecen kilómetros.****

****Y no solo físicamente, es así como siento que estamos emocionalmente, no sé por qué.****

****Lo siento tan lejos.****

****Le miro, alentándose a acercarse, a que me mire, como siempre lo ha hecho, con admiración.****

****Porque sé que me admiraba, o me admira, no sé ya si debo decirlo en pasado o en presente. Porque su mirada ahora solo me muestra eso, decepción. Y no, no me gusta nada.****

****Me mira, clavando sus ojos en los míos, preguntándome con ella, con la mirada, qué es lo que ha pasado.****

****Aparto la mirada, incapaz de responder, por ahora. Porque sé que primero tengo que hacer una cosa.****

**_**Esa**_****** cosa.****

****Se acerca a mí, escrutándome con la mirada, hasta que llega al lado de mi cama, a mi lado. Y ahí se queda, mirándome, con la cara inexpresiva, pensando en Dios sabe qué. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones pitillo, vaqueros. Tan guapo como siempre.****

****O incluso más.****

****-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha pasado?- Me pregunta, sin apartar su vista de mí, pero no me incomodaría si no fuera por lo que muestra su mirada.****

****Me encojo de hombros, aún evitando su mirada , no podría mirarle a los ojos, me derrumbaría. No soporto ver su mirada fría, su cara de decepción, ese rostro que siempre me ha alegrado cuando lo he necesitado... ese rostro que me enamoró. Y ya no me avergüenza decirlo.****

****Me enamoró.****

****Me enamoró él.****

****Su cara de niño pequeño.****

****Sus rasgos definidos, infantiles.****

****Su forma de ser.****

****Su... su todo. Absolutamente todo él.****

****Le miro, porque se ha quedado callado, mirando al infinito. Pensando. En qué, no lo sé. Aunque me encantaría saberlo, que me lo confesara, que me lo dijera, pero, claro, no puedo pedirle algo que él me está pidiendo a mí y que no le estoy dando. Porque, simplemente, no lo soporto confesar, no a él.****

****Por ahora.****

****Me mira, abriendo la boca. Parece que va a hablar, pero no lo hace, se queda así, mirándome, con la boca media abierta,hermoso.****

****Sí, hermoso, dolorosamente hermoso.****

****-Te conozco, Dan, aunque no lo creas lo hago, son demasiados años. Puedes confiar, o dejar que lo averigüe por un cuenta, pero lo voy a hacer, y me duele que no confíes, te lo digo de verdad. Me duele que no me lo cuentes. -Me dice, midiendo sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas, penetrándome con la mirada mientras habla -Al fin y al cabo soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no Dan?****

****Me duele como me habla. Seguro de sí mismo. Con esa voz, hablándome desde el corazón.****

****O al menos eso deja ver.****

****Qué le puedo contestar.****

****Sí, vale, es mi mejor amigo, pero ¿qué le digo? ¿ 'Verás Dougie, lo que me pasa es que me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti, y, como comprenderás, me cuesta decirlo' ?****

****Sería estúpido decirle algo así.****

****Aparte de cómo se reiría de mí, pensando, tal vez, que es una broma.****

****O quizás no, pero...¿quién me asegura eso?****

****-Con tu silencio me lo has dicho todo.****

****Ni me he dado cuenta del tiempo que he pasado pensando en mis cosas.****

****Se da la vuelta antes de que le diga nada y se dirige a la puerta. Pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a irse, enfadado, cuando le hablo.****

****-Dougie...****

****Se da la vuelta, esperanzado, mirándome con esos ojos que me dicen que esperan algo de mí, una contestación.****

****Una contestación que le debo. Que necesito darle...****

****Y que él necesita recibir.****

****-¿Sí, Danny?****

****Suspiro. Esto es doloroso, mucho...****

****Pero, ¡mierda! Antes tengo que hacer otra cosa.****

****Antes de esto.****

****Antes de confesarme, de decirle que le quiero, que no sé cómo pero me he enamorado de él.****

****-¿Podrías llamar a Georgia? Necesito hablar con ella.****

****Me mira, decepcionado, de nuevo.****

****Me destroza por dentro.****

****Y sale, dando un portazo, contestando justo antes de cerrar, de esa manera tan brusca y poco común en él.****

****-Vete a la mierda, ******_**Dan.**_**

****No hace falta, Dougie, ya he llegado a la mierda más profunda en la que se puede estar.****

****Poco después, Tom sube, me mira, preguntándome con ella, con la mirada, si o he hecho, si se lo he dicho.****

****Niego.****

****Y no le hace falta nada más.****

****Asiente y se va, sabe que necesito estar solo.****

****Tanto tiempo juntos ha servido para conocernos bien.****

****Georgia se mostró comprensiva cuando le dije que prefería que viniera ella a casa, que no tenía ganas de salir.****

****Aunque , creo, pensaba, en realidad, que quería que viniera por otras razones muy diferentes.****

****Cuando llega yo ya estoy duchado, vestido, afeitado, pero igual de triste, de confundido.****

****Toca en la puerta, aún a pesar de tener ella también una llave.****

****Abro despacio, y la dejo pasar. Se sienta en el sillón y yo a su lado,algo lejos, evitando su mirada, evitando mirarla, evitando el contacto...****

****Evitando soltárselo todo de golpe.****

****-¿Qué pasa, Danny? -Me pregunta, al ver que no puedo si quiera mirarla, que miro a la televisión en negro. A cualquier cosa, menos a ella.****

****Suspiro, porque sé que debo decírselo de golpe. Porque, simplemente, yo no sé hacer las cosas de otra manera.****

****Porque siempre he sido un bruto, y porque no puedo cambiar, por mucho que lo intente.****

****-No podemos seguir juntos, Geo.****

****Ella suspira, sin pizca de tristeza.****

****Y no lo entiendo.****

****No parece decepcionada, más bien parece que se lo esperara.****

****¿Qué?****

****¿Se lo esperaba?****

****Bueno, tampoco es que hiciera muchas cosas para mantenerla a mi lado, pero, oye, yo siempre he sido así.****

****-Ya lo sabía- Susurra, mientras se levanta.****

****-¿Qué? -Pregunto, incrédulo.****

****-Danny, puedo ser tonta, pero no tanto. Se te ve, sé que no me quieres, lo leo en tu mirada, tú mismo lo dices, y en tus ojos, cuando me miras, no hay amor. Sólo esperaba que algún día llegaras a sentirlo. Pero veo que no. No me voy a enfadar porque no sientas lo que yo deseo que sientas, Danny, yo te voy a seguir queriendo, pase lo que pase.****

****Me sorprende, para qué mentir, lo hace. No me esperaba que se mostrara tan comprensiva. Ya me estaba preparando para el mejor día de reproches de mi vida, no me podría haber imaginado esto.****

****Suspiro, más aliviado ahora, antes de acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Fuerte, dándole de alguna manera las gracias, por ser como es, por comprenderme...****

****Por quereme.****

****Ella ríe, y me mira.****

****-Pero, antes, me gustaría que me dijeras algo.****

****Le miro, preguntándome si tendrá que ver sobre nosotros, esas típicas preguntas que se hacen cuando alguno de los dos quiere romper.****

****-Adelante.****

****-¿De quién? -Me pregunta, lo que me deja notablemente confundido.****

****Ella ríe. Una risa angelical.****

****-No te hagas el tonto, Danny, sé que alguien ocupa tus pensamientos, sé que estas enamorado, tus ojos me lo dicen, como también me dicen que no es a mí, y, sobretodo, me dicen que necesitabas dejarme por eso, porque quieres a otra persona. Sé que si no, seguirías engañándote a ti mismo, pensando que me querías, o quizá no. Pero lo sé. Tú estás enamorado.****

****Suspiro, agotado, ¿de verdad se me nota tanto?****

****Al parecer, todos lo saben...****

****Menos el que lo tiene que saber. Mierda, Dougie, no me había acordado de que necesito hablar con él.****

****Ahora sí, puedo decírselo, para bien o para mal, me libraré de un peso, necesito decírselo, cuanto antes mejor.****

****Miro a Georgia, sentada de nuevo en mi cómodo sofá, mirándome expectante.****

****-No te lo creerías- murmuro, esperando que no me haga más preguntas, deseándolo, más bien.****

****-Inténtalo- sonríe, mientras lo dice, haciendo caer mis esperanzas.****

****Miro a la televisión apagada, de nuevo. Porque no podría soportar confesarme mientras la miro a ella, no podría, de verdad que no lo conseguiría hacer, lo sé, perfectamente.****

****-Es..es...-Hago una pausa para respiran profundamente antes de soltárselo, de confesárselo- Dougie.****

****Clavo mis ojos en los suyos. Abre mucho los ojos, atónita, completamente, pero creyéndome, pues lo he dicho con el corazón y, como dice una canción nuestra , el corazón nunca miente.****

****Al final, ella es la que me convence.****

****Toco en la puerta, intentando tranquilizarme...****

****Aunque sé que no podré. Lo presiento , me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que justo en el momento en el que debo hablar me quedaré callado, o peor aún, no haré nada.****

****Tom me abre, sonriente , feliz de que, según él, al fin salga de casa, y qué mejor que ir a una ''espléndida cena'' con mis ''mejores amigos'' .****

****Entro después de haberle saludado con un hola, y una palmada en la espalda por parte de él, y voy hasta el salón, donde están todos. Giovanna, Izzy, Harry...****

****Y Dougie.****

****Aunque él si quiera se da cuenta de que he entrado, yo no puedo apartar la vista de él.****

****Cuando se da cuenta de que todos miran en mi dirección, él también lo hace.****

****Y me encuentro con su mirada. Fría, dura, indiferente, al menos intentando serlo, dolorosa para mí.****

****Y, en cuanto me ha dedicado su mirada más dolorosa, se va, al jardín.****

****Lo sigo, es la hora, necesito decírselo.****

****Se sienta en el primer y último escalón de el jardín , y mira al infinito.****

****Me siento a su lado, cerca, intentando acercarme también sentimentalmente.****

****-Me han dicho que tú y Georgia habéis cortado.****

****Asiento cuando me mira de reojo.****

****-¿Por qué? -Me pregunta, girándose totalmente hacia mí, con la mirada interrogativa.****

****-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?****

****Asiente.****

****Sonrío de lado, me acerco a él, y le beso.****

****_Point of view of Douglas Lee Poynter_****

****¿Qué...qué está pasando?****

****¿Me... me está besando?****

****¿De verdad?****

****Sus labios, cálidos, sensuales, se mueven sobre los míos, con verdadera ansia, con pasión, esperando que le siga, incitándome a seguir , a seguir su juego.****

****Tampoco me hago de rogar, cierro los ojos, desconectando del mundo por un momento , y pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, pegando su cara más a la mía, haciéndome, a mí y a él ,excitar de alguna manera.****

****Cuela su lengua en mi boca, a la vez que yo hago lo mismo con la mía en la suya, lo que hace que se encuentren, que comiencen una pequeña , pero fuerte, lucha entre ellas.****

****Una lucha que consigue hacer que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo.****

****Un escalofrío que le incita a seguir .****

****Y no tarda mucho en hacerlo.****

****Me pega más a él, agarrándome por la camisa, empujándola hacia sí mismo, agarrando con su otra mano mi espalda, haciendo todo lo posible porque me pegue a él lo máximo posible.****

****Y sonríe.****

****Y sonrío yo también al notarlo, la de ambos.****

****La mano que hasta tan solo unos segundos agarraba con verdadera fuerza mi camisa ha comenzado a descender, hasta zona peligrosa.****

****Deja su mano encima de mi cinturón, agarrándolo con los dedos, tocando casi imperceptiblemente mi piel.****

****Consiguiendo que me estremezca de placer al contacto de su piel con la mía , en la zona más baja.****

****Separa sus labios de los míos durante apenas un segundo.****

****Un segundo exacto que hace que vuelva me vuelva a acordar de todo.****

****Que mi cabeza vuelva a conectar con mi cuerpo.****

****Y me doy cuenta.****

****De donde estamos.****

****De lo que acaba de hacer él.****

****De lo que yo acabo de hacer, y de sentir.****

****De el problema que eso trae.****

****Quito mis manos de su cuello, alejándome lo suficiente como para que se de cuenta de que no quiero seguir.****

****Me mira, preocupado, acercándose a mí, para acariciarme la cara.****

****Giro la cara, apartándola , mirando hacia un lado, y me doy cuenta de que eso le duele.****

****Incluso más que a mí.****

****-¿Qué pasa? -Me pregunta, y su voz suena realmente ronca.****

****Suspiro, mirándole ahora, y siento que acabaré llorando si le sigo mirando, por lo que vuelvo a apartar la mirada, hacia el suelo esta vez.****

****-Si estas caliente, porque lo has dejado con Georgia, no la pagues conmigo.****

****Y me doy la vuelta, para dirigirme a casa, dentro, sintiendo la mirada de mi amigo clavada en mi espalda. Sintiendo también como comienzan a caer las lágrimas, las mías.****

****Point of view of Daniel Alan David Jones.****

****¡Le he besado! ¡Y lo mejor aún, no me ha rechazado! Es más, me lo ha seguido, y con ganas.****

****Pero...¿Qué hace ahora? ¿Por qué para?****

****Le miro, preocupado por su repentina reacción.****

****-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto, con la voz realmente ronca, por culpa del deseo.****

****Del deseo que siento hacia él.****

****Aparta la mirada, centrándola en un punto que no alcanzo a distinguir .****

****-Si estas caliente, porque lo has dejado con Georgia, no la pagues conmigo.****

****Y , tras esas palabras, tan dolorosas para mí , se da la vuelta y se encambia hacia la casa, hacia dentro, donde nos esperan nuestros amigos. Al mundo real. Al mundo del que sólo nos separa una pequeña puerta.****

****Hacia ese mundo que no le dejaré volver, al menos hasta que no sepa todo .****

****Hasta que no consiga soltárselo todo.****

****Antes de que abra la puerta le agarro del brazo, tirando de él hacia mí , haciendo que nos quedemos cara con cara.****

****Con los cuerpos totalmente pegados.****

****Pego mis labios , prácticamente, a los suyos, soltando todo mi aliento, haciendo que choque contra sus labios.****

****Y suspira, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando.****

****Entonces, le beso, suave, esperando su reacción, nada descontrolado.****

****Tarda un poco, pero acaba cediendo , besando él también, con más ansia incluso que yo al principio.****

****Antes de que cuele su lengua en mi boca lo separo ligeramente de mí, haciéndole mirarme, directamente a los ojos.****

****-¿De verdad crees que esto -pego mis labios a los suyos, besándolo durante un segundo exacto -es por un puto calentón porque lo he dejado con mi novia?****

****Y finalizo mis palabras con una mirada sincera , intentando mostrarle todo lo que siento.****

****Intentando mostrarle que me he enamorado de él.****

****Clava sus ojos en los míos, leyendo lo que dicen, intentando creerlo tal vez.****

****-Entonces, ¿por qué?****

****-¿Por qué ,qué? -Pregunto, confundido.****

****-¿Por qué me besas?****

****Sonrío y vuelvo a besarle, pasando ,cuando termino el pequeño beso , mi lengua por la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que suspire.****

****Estoy feliz, para qué negar lo evidente. No me ha rechazado, y eso ya es algo.****

****-Porque te quiero.-Susurro, antes de volver a besarle.****

****Me agarra por la cintura, pegándome con fuerza a él, con furia, siguiéndome el beso, pasando su lengua a mi boca, jugando dentro de ella, explorando cada rincón, y disfrutándolo.****

****Consiguiendo olviodarse de todo. O tal vez no, pero ahora no lo pienso, porque lo tengo a mi lado , junto a mí.****

****Y, encima, lo dice, dulce, sabiendo que lo necesito oír, sinceramente, antes de volver a besarme.****

****-Te quiero.****

****Fin.****


End file.
